crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
BEFORE YOU EDIT THIS PAGE:' Please just edit the text of the spaces I have provided. I have set it up with the proper format, so all you have to do is add in your own Equipment's information. Also, I may change a few minor details about added information for organization purposes. Please do NOT edit anyone else's added information. There is an example layout below so it should be self-explanatory. Also please do NOT add pictures yet - I'm still currently deciding on how to include them nicely onto the page. Thanks! --Lloyd_Majere' One of the rewards from Silver and Jeweled chests are pieces of equipment. Equipment pieces are typical gear that are assigned to a specific Crusader, with a passive ability that improves a certain stat. Each Crusader has exactly three categories of Equipment, and each category has a common, uncommon, rare, and epic equipment piece in it. Upon receiving an equipment piece, it will automatically be equipped to the Crusader it belongs to in the first available slot. Should the received piece be a duplicate or of a lesser rarity than one in the same category, the corresponding Crusader will get a points added to their personal Enchantment Buff (1 point = 25% DPS increase). An Enchantment point will also be given if a rarer piece is obtained and replaces one of less rarity. The amount of points increases as the rarity of the discarded piece goes up. Equipment pieces and Enchantment points are permanent, and do not get removed upon resetting. The following is an incomplete list of each Crusader and their equipments. The format is as follows: Crusader Name *Equipment Type 1 - Ability (#Common/#Uncommon/#Rare/#Epic) **Common Equip - "Flavor Text" **Uncommon Equip - "Flavor Text" **Rare Equip - "Flavor Text" **Epic Equip - "Flavor Text" *Equipment Type 2 - Ability (#Common/#Uncommon/#Rare/#Epic) **Common Equip - "Flavor Text" **Uncommon Equip - "Flavor Text" **Rare Equip - "Flavor Text" **Epic Equip - "Flavor Text" *Equipment Type 3 - Ability (#Common/#Uncommon/#Rare/#Epic) **Common Equip - "Flavor Text" **Uncommon Equip - "Flavor Text" **Rare Equip - "Flavor Text" **Epic Equip - "Flavor Text" Please adhere to this format until the list is complete. It will make editing the list 10x easier should I desire to change the layout. The format guide section will be removed and replaced with a legend upon its completion. The Bush Wacker *Sword - Increased Click Damage ( 10dmg / 25 / ? / ? ) **Dull Sword - "It's not terribly interesting." **Shiny Sword - "Distracts less intelligent enemies." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Wand - Increases the effect of Swordplay ( 25% / 50% / 75% / ? ) **Newbie Wand - "Comes with a number of safeguards for new adventurers." **Polished Wand - "Admittedly it's shoe polish, but it's the thought that counts" **Unsuspecting Wand - "It may not look like much, but it's got it where it counts." **Unknown Epic Equip *Hat - increased Click Damage ( 10% / 25% / 50% /100%) **Ratty Green Hat - "A fairly standard green adventuring hat. You see these everywhere." **Soft Velvet Cap - "This is a slightly nicer variant of your standing adventuring cap." **Enchanted Elf Hat - "Enchanted for bonus click damage" **Tri-Pointed Hat of Linking - "Worn only by the most copyrighted heroes around" Jim the Lumberjack *Axe - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Rusty Axe - "Well, I guess it is better than no axe at all." **Less Rusty Axe - "Perhaps it will give tetanus." **Unknown Rare Equip **Super Friggin' Sharp Axe - "Lets spread some monsters on toast!" *Gloves - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Furry Work Gloves - "One of them is a size too small...but they were dirt cheap!" **Stiff Leather Work Gloves - "My hands feel mummified - but safe." **Cobra Hide Mittens - "Tougher than steel and adds that special flair the ladies like!" **Unknown Epic Equip *Cap - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Unknown Common Equip **Itchy Wool Cap - "Grandma's Christmas present - how long do i have to wear this thing??" **Snug Cashmere Cap - Means business - and the ladies want to pet it... **Unknown Epic Equip Emo Werewolf *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Moon Cape - "It may be a little torn, but you gotta start with something." **More Moon Cape - "Yes, there is 20% more Moon Cape and it is fun to say." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Blood Crystal - Increases Base DPS - ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Dim Blood Crystal - "There's something in there somewhere." **Pulsing Blood Crystal - "The blood is trying to get out" **Pure Blood Crystal - "The secrets of perfect blood crystalization have been lost for centuries. **Dripping Blood Crystal - "This crystal was recently infused with red dragon blood" *Ham - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Week Old Ham - "It's smelling a little off..." **Leftover Ham - "It was good yesterday, it'll probably be good today." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Sasha the Fierce Warrior *Shield - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Old Wooden Shield - "It may be a hand-me-down, but it does the job." **New Wooden Shield - "After years of getting things from my older sisters, it is great to have a new shield" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Glove - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Rusty Iron Fisticovers - "They make your palms orange and sweaty!" **Gleaming Tin Fenderbenders - "When you're not wearing these, use them to roast your campfire veggies!" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Hat - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Helm of the Cook - "Can be used as a campfire kettle, but you can't see out of it so good..." **Gleaming Tin Hat - "Ooh Shiny! But it dents up if you pat it too hard." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip The Washed Up Hermit *Ring - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Rusted Iron Ring - "See, I made this with the arrow - just in case I forget!" **Shiny Tin Ring - "I used a cookie tin to craft this one. Hermits have time on their hands." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Hat - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Tattered Straw Boater - "Better than no hat, but not by much." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Fancy Felt Fedora - "I only wear it on fancy adventures" **Basilisk-Hide Stetson - "I killed that basilisk with my bare hands - this was before the arrow incident" *Backpack - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Ratty Backpack - "It smells a little mildewey" **Adventurer's Backpack - "Contains some rations, a lenght of rope, a bedroll... what is this, D&D? **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Detective Kaine *Magnifying Glass - Reduces Ability Cooldown ( 1% / 2% / ? / ? ) **Cracked Magnifying Glass - "I really need to replace this..." **Clear Magnifying Glass - "It does the job!" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Hat - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Polyester Hat - "Rather Scratchy." **Worn Wool Topper - "Will keep the wind out on chilly nights" **The Holmes Chapeau - "Proper detective headgear, with a hidden flap to store my magnifying glass!" **Enchanted Wooly Helmet of Perception - "It magnifies my powers of deduction." *Cape - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Old Grey Wool Cape - "Smells strongly of mothballs." **Elegant Gabardine Cape - "Suitable for a night at the opera, and useful for creeping about in the shadows" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip The Princess *Gauntlets - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Tinder Spark Gloves - "Sometimes they light up, sometimes they just get warm" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Blazing Fury Guantlets - "Baby's gonna set your world on fire!" **Unknown Epic Equip *Necklace - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dull Golden Necklace - "It could do with a polish." **Shiny Golden Necklace - "This is what a Princess expects." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Cape - Increase base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Flame Cape - "Just a small flame, I doubt it could roast a marshmellow." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Natalie Dragon *Knife - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dual Bladed Knife - "My dad always said that two blades are better than one." **Really Sharp Dual Bladed Knife - "You call that a knife? This is a knife." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Mitts - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Worn Lizzardskin Mitts - "They smell funny. In a not-good way." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Cloak - increases All Gold Found ( 10% / 25% / 50% / 100% ) **Ripped Lizardskin Poncho -"Smells...dank. And a little moldy." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Cobraskin Cloak - "Allows me to slither and slide closer to my victims..." **Unknown Epic Equip Jason, Master of Shadows *Goggles - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Run of the Mill Night Goggles - "Nothing Special" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Samurai Sword - Increase Critical Click multiplier by ( 1 / 2 / 3 / ? ) **Dull Samurai Sword - "There must be a way to sharpen this." **Sharp Samurai Sword - "Can I introduce you to my little friend?" **Tamahagane Steel Katana - "This reminds me of my grandfather's sword" **Unknown Epic Equip *Hooded Cape - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Moth Mantle - "The moths got to it first." **Grey Hooded Cape - "Just like...Gandalf?" **Cloak of shadows - "I-m not wearing hockey pads..." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Artaxes, the Lion *Goggles - Increases Critical Click Chance ( 1% / 2% / ? / ? ) **Slightly Damaged Goggles - "I can see out of them...a little." **Seeing Eye Googles -''They do just what they say'' **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Hat - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Faded Wool Stove Pipe - "It's seen better days, but at least it's a top hat for a top cat!" **Old Evening Chapeau - "Olde Worlde elegance that sets my mane off charmingly, don't you think?" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Amulet - Incease Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Green Tin Pendant - "The gold plate is peeling off, but it still emits a buzz of power" **Gold and Peridot Amulet - "Enhances my natural charm, er, power." **Jade Amulet of Twisting Power - "Let me at those monsters so I can test it out!" **Unknown Epic Equip Khouri, the Witch Doctor *Hat - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Pidgeon Feather Hat - "Makes the wearer lord of the sky-rats." **Raven Feather Hat - "Allows the wearer to spot weakness in their enemies." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Necklace - Reduces abilityy cooldown by ( 1% / 2% / 3% / ? ) **Pinky Bone Necklace - "Just a few bones to start off my collection. No one that you know, I hope?" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Skull Bone Necklace - "The skulls of my enemies give me strenght" **Unknown Epic Equip *Staff - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Standard Skull Staff - "I was in a hurry and bought this in a dollar store. I don't even think it's a real skull." **Raven Feather Hat - "Allows the wearer to spot weakness in their enemies" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Dark Gryphon *Glasses - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Reading Glasses - "What? I'm no spring gryphlet, you know!" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Charm - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Poorly-Plated Bird Charm - "Supposed to help you fly better or something..." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Solid Gold Amulet - "None shall question my bravery now!" **Unknown Epic Equip *Potion - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Dried out Vial of Power Potion - "I added water and it sort of works..." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Necklace Of Destruction - "Wreak havoc and destruction on your enemies" **Unknown Epic Equip Sarah, the Collector *Helmet - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Chipped Horn Helmet - "One of the horns fell off in a horrible accident. I don't want to talk about it..." **Viking Helmet -''Stolen from a museum in Norway or something'' **Ivory Horned Helmet - "It's Imitation Ivory. It's actually more powerful than the real deal." **Unknown Epic Equip *Chainmail - Increase Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Immitation Chain Vest - "You're pretty sure this is made our of plastic washer rings." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Gleaming Chainmail - "Likely belonged to a royal guard before you pilfered it for yourself." **Unknown Epic Equip *Lootsack - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Unknown Common Equip **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Gold Panda *Clover - Increase all Gold found ( 10% / 25% / 50% / 100% ) **Unlucky Golden Clover - "Some people claim this clover has actually made them LOSE gold." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Watch - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Broken Pocket Watch - "Would keep track of your hourly income... if it weren't broken." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Brittle Cape - "It keeps breaking off!" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Prince Sal, the Merman *Trident - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Training Trident - "Ah yes, this trident brings back fond memories." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Cape - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Unknown Common Equip **Seaweed Cape - "The ocean's inhabitants know you mean business, now." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Shark - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Stuffed Shark - "Frightens small children." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Tiger Shark - "Not really that dangerous, but your enemies don't know that." **Unknown Epic Equip Fire Phoenix *Ring - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Ring of Fire Bath - "Is the bath water clean?" **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Feather - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Tattered Feather of Darkness - "Perhaps someone took this from an old pillow?" **Crisp Feathers of Darkness - "Wise mortals fear the power of dark feathers." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Gem - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Unknown Common Equip **Gem of Crystallized Fire - "This should be enough fire to light the yule log" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip King Reginald IV *Writings - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Idle Thoughts - "Maybe I should let the peons have a day off now and then..." **Royal Decree - "Today is a national day of celebration... It's my birthday!" **Constitutional Ideas - "No dynasty can full forever..." **Unknown Epic Equip *Robe - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Woven Wool Robe - "A simple robe for a simple king." **Royal Cloth Cape - "A cape fit for royalty" **Expensive Silk Cape - "No doubt some peons worked overtime to craft this fine cape." **Unknown Epic Equip *Crown - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200% ) **Disgraced Crown - "This crows was worn by a terrible old king. He's gone now" **Royal Crown - "The royal crown of the King." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Thalia, the Thunder King *Orb - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Used Electric Orb of Storms - "This orb is only gently used and as good as new" **Dusty Electric Orb of Storms - "I believe this was my grandmother's orb." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Ring - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Decrepit Ring of Lightning - "I imagine people would have feared this ring many years ago." **Old Ring of Lightning - "Well, it could do with a good polish." **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Amulet - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Bronze Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Perfect for the hero on a budget." **Silver Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Not a mere adornment" **Gold Amulet of Thunderstorms - "Brings bigger and better thunderstorms to a neighborhood near you." **Unknown Epic Equip Merci, the Magician *Wand - Increase your Click Damage ( 5% / 10% /25% / ? ) **Imitation Blasting Wand - "It's plastic, and not terribly effective." **Magic Blasting Wand -''Without proper care, you could cause some damage with this.'' **Molten Blasting Wand - "Melts through solid rock in mere seconds. Careful where you point this thing." **Unknown Epic Equip *Robe - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Ratty Mage Robe - "You're probably better off just not wearing anything." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Orb - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Dim Wizard Orb - "You could probably summon a pretty mean spider with this." **Unknown Uncommon Equip **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip Nate Dragon *Fire Extinguisher - Increase DPS for all Crusaders ( 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%) **Broken Fire Extinguisher - Unknown Description **Leaky Fire Extinguisher - "It puts out the fires just by being near them!" **High pressure Fire Extinguisher - "Great at getting those tough spots across the room!" **Unknown Epic Equip *Dynamite - Increases Base DPS ( 25% / 50% / 100% / 200%) **Sealed Dynamite - "Wait, how do I get the explosion out? This dynamite is defective!" **Stable Dynamite - "Look at this, I can hit it with my sword and it doesn't blow up!" **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip *Sword - Increase your Click Damage ( 1% / 2% / ? / ? ) **Cursed Sword - "It turned me into a newt!" **Decursed Sword -''It still turned me into a newt!'' **Unknown Rare Equip **Unknown Epic Equip